


Where You Need to Go

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goddess Julia Wicker, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: The card takes you where you need to go. That was how it worked right?





	Where You Need to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr, but I figured why not post it here. Not really long enough to be a proper fic, but I needed something happy after the finale

Quentin steps through his door and into Fillory. Julia is waiting on the other side.

She smiles at him, eyes full of the same wonder they held when they were children dreaming of Fillory. “I made my choice.”

“But I thought Penny…”

“It wasn’t his choice to make. So I made mine. And now I get to make another.”

Julia takes his hand in hers and it feels natural as breathing. “I’m a god, Q. And Fillory needs a new god. But we know Fillory was at it’s best when both twins were there.”

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

Her grin widens, “Quentin Coldwater, will you be the Ember to my Umber?”

The card takes you where you need to go. That was how it worked right? And Fillory wasn’t the place he once imagined, but it could be. It would take a lot of work to fix it.

Luckily, he was good at mending things.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at https://bandedbulbussnarfblat.tumblr.com/


End file.
